


I'll Come Back Tonight

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves him every morning, but he comes back every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this pairing... XD
> 
> I had this urge to write so I decided to write for a pairing I haven't written for in a long while. :D And this pairing, while cracky to some, makes total sense to me and I just ship them so hard. X3 So yep. Mindless fluff and whatnot. Enjoy! X3

 

He tries to get up and out of bed without disturbing the sleeping snail lying next to him. He does this every early morning, knowing the king will barge in soon, and the last thing either of them wanted was King Dedede to find out that his kingsguard and his assistant were romantically involved with one another.   
  
They spend every night together, but Meta Knight always leaves in the morning. He has to leave. He knew Escargoon understands the reason why, but he still hates it. Meta Knight hates leaving him so early in the morning while he's still sleeping.  
  
This morning, however, is different than the rest.  
  
The bed moves slightly, and there's a soft moan from beside him, just as Meta Knight picks up his mask. "...is it mornin' already...?" Escargoon asks groggily. He sits up and rubs at his eyes.  
  
Meta Knight just smiles at him, though the snail can barely see it considering all the curtains in his room were shut and it was still dark. "Unfortunately, yes..." He leans over to kiss his partner, who lazily kisses back. "We do not want the king to see me leaving your room, do we?"  
  
Escargoon smiles back with tired eyes. "No... we don't want that." His smile turns into a smirk suddenly. "...just try to keep that sweet tooth under wraps today, will ya?"  
  
Meta Knight chuckles at that. "I might say the same to you." He gets to his feet, putting his mask over his face. With the mask on he is once again the brave sir Meta Knight, well-known star warrior and kingsguard to King Dedede... but with Escargoon he is so much more than what is seen on the outside. "Go back to sleep, Escargoon. I did not mean to disturb your rest."  
  
Escargoon lies back down, curling up under the covers. He watches the star warrior heading towards the door. "You didn't wake me. I wanted to see ya before you left."  
  
"I know." Deep down Meta Knight knows that, but he can't help but feel a little guilty over accidentally waking his partner up. Meta Knight doesn't leave the room right away, pausing right at the door so he could give Escargoon one last glance before he leaves for duty. "I love you."  
  
Escargoon smiles at him again, despite the fact his bed feels empty again. "Love ya too."  
  


 


End file.
